The Sound of Silence
by iridescentcloud
Summary: Harry disappeared the day his family was murdered by Voldemort. When he is finally found, the Wizarding World is in for a shock much greater than just their savior rising from the dead. SLASH!


AN: Hello All! This is a plot bunny that came out of no where but would not be silenced. Its very very VERY loosely based on the new ABC family show, Switched at Birth. I'm not going to keep you long with reading this, so here we go!

DISCLAIMER THAT APPLIES FOR THIS AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS!

I do not own Harry Potter or any similarities between this and Switched at Birth.

Chapter 1.

And the Sound was Gone

"Avada Kedarva!"

Shrieks filled the crumbling home as both child and castor were thrown across the room. Voldemort barely had time to register what had hit him before the house began to fall in on itself. With only enough energy to flee, not checking what had happened to the infant left in the crib, Voldemort fled the house as the last beam began to break.

Aurors were upon the scene in minutes, attempting to rescue the family inside.

"Where are the Potters?" Cried a nameless voice

"They're gone..we must find the child" Replied the calm voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

After hours of searching through the rubble, only the bodies of Lily and James were accounted for.

"Could The Dark Lord have taken the child, Albus?" Asked the Transfiguration Professor

"No Minerva, I don't believe so. Tom is far to weak to do anything but save what is left of his soul. Harry must have gotten away." Was the Headmaster's Solomon reply

"Where could he be?"

"I do not know"

"How will we find him.?" Asked Mcgonagall

"We wait" Answered Dumbledore, leaving the site in front of him to the Aurors

"Wait? For what?"

"His magical signature will become mature on his 16th birthday. On that day we will find him" Replied Dumbledore

"But Albus! What if he is found by dark wizards? or Muggles What if he is dead?" A shocked Mcgonagall tried to catch up with the headmaster.

"Minerva, not only did his mother's love save him, but it seems to have transported he somewhere, somewhere safe. I can feel that he is no longer here, but I know he is not dead, just as I can feel that Voldemort is not dead. Their power is strong, as are their souls. While Tom's may be darker than tonight sky and weaker then the stars that try to sparkle, he is still alive Minerva. He cast a curse on Harry that has almost destroyed his energy, and in the process expelled Harry from this land. They both live Minerva" Dumbledore responded

"How can you be sure Albus?"

"Have faith Minerva, have faith" The headmaster apparated away, with only a twinkle in his eye to relieve Minerva.

"Oh Albus, I hope you are right"

-The Silence of Sound-

16 Years Later

Justin could not believe it. He was finally turning 16! Justin understood the milestone birthdays, 1, your first birthday. 10, first double digit birthday. 16, driving a car. 18, an adult, well, at least in one world. And so on and so on. To all his friends, Justine was excited about being that much closer to driving the jeep wrangler that he had been raised in for as long as he could remember. But to those that knew what he really was, his secret life, he was going to become and adult.

Justin had always known there were several things that made him..unusual. One of those aspects was the fact that he could do things that...he wasn't trying to do. He could make things move with his mind, could make things disappear.

He never knew why or how he was doing these things until his eleventh birthday. Justin would never forget the day that he was finally adopted from the St. Micheal's Orphanage for Boys. Amanda and Paul were the key to Justin finally having a family. That's not to say he wouldn't miss the nuns and his friends. But his school was near by, so he realized that he wouldn't be losing everyone in his life. It was also Amanda and Paul who taught Justin what his powers were, that he was a wizard. Justin had only read about wizards in myths and fairy tales, but he and his parents were living proof that wizards were anything but fake.

Justin was cut short from his musing by his mother entering his room.

"_Justin, time for school"_

"_OK dad" _replied her son

Justin finished packing his bag before bounding down the stairs to grab a piece of toast before attempting to run towards the door before his mother caught him in a hug that would squeeze the life out of him.

Justin almost made it before he felt the hands of his mother grab his arms and pull him to her chest. Justin let her embrace him before turning out of the hug and facing his mother.

"_Stop it mom! I'm going to be late for school" _

"_It's my baby's birthday! I will hug you as much as I want!" _Replied Amanda, no room for argument in her eyes

"_I know mom, I know. Don't worry, we'll celebrate when I get home from classes"._ Replied Harry

"_I will never understand why you wanted to take these summer courses." _Sighed Paul, looking at his son

"_All my friends are! plus, I want to be a healer for both muggles and wizards, I want to help as many people as I can. Everyone deserves a voice, right Dad?" _Joked Justin, using the quote his dad was so fond of.

"_Yes, we know dear. Now go off to school! The sooner you get home the sooner we get to celebrate!" _

"_You're damn straight we will! You're an adult in the wizardry world today, Justin. This is a big deal!"_ Stated Paul

"_Yes I know! I'll be home tonight guys. I love you!" _Justin turned and left the house before receiving his parent's reply.

Across the ocean, another boy was also excited for this eventful occasion.

"Mother! We must floo to Hogwarts immediately, it is impolite to keep people waiting." Yelled the young Malfoy heir

"Draco, this is unbecoming of both your upbringing and your heritage. So for the love of God RELAX!" Screamed Narcissa Malfoy as she bustled through the foyer and down to meet her son in the parlor where they would be flooing to Hogwarts.

The Mafloy's were part of the few that still believed in Harry Potter's existence, as well as the fact that Voldemort would one day return. While the family still believed in the pureblood ways, they knew that change was inevitable. They knew that Voldemort's views were flawed, and with a flawed plan he would never win. And Malfoys always win.

After the "death" of Harry, Lucius had gone to Dumbledore, asking for sanctuary for himself and his family, in exchange for information about fellow death eaters. The Malfoys had lived a relatively quite life, wrangling up the left over death eaters while trying to restore the family name.

Draco had grown up hearing the story of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord. He had learned at a young age that the story his friends and peers believed was a fares, concocted by the ministry that refused to believe Dumbledore. Draco only needed to be laughed at once before he shut up about Harry being alive and just went with what everyone else was saying, but always secretly believing that Harry would come back. He had always hoped that he would find a true friend in Harry, never really being able to relate to his peers. And today was the day that he would finally meet the infamous "defeater".

"Mother I swear to the Gods, if we are late for this..." Draco couldn't even think of a suitable threat before his mother shushed him and his father joined his family.

"Your mother's right Draco, you must relax. You don't want to be all flushed when you meet Harry, do you?" Mocked Lucius, knowing his son had an unusual infatuation with a boy he hadn't even met yet.

"With all due respect father, shut up." Draco strode over the fire place, picked up a handful of floo powder, and in a whirlwind of green flame, he was gone.

"You shouldn't tease him so dear, I'm afraid he still suffers under the delusion that he don't know that he's gay." Narcissa laughed, watching her husband acquire an almost green complexion.

"I don't even want to think of our son as having any preference, thank you very much." And much like his son, Lucius was swallowed up by the green flame.

"Men." Sighed Narcissa, following his son and husband into the flame.

-Hogwarts-

"Welcome friends. Today is the day we have been waiting for. Eight hours ago, at midnight, I began to sense a very powerful magical core coming into it's inheritance. I believe this is Harry and with his return we are one step closer to defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore faced the small group that had joined him in finding Harry.

This group consisted of Remus, Sirius, the Malfoys, and even Serverus, as disgruntled as he was to be there.

"Now, I've tracked him to a city in America.."

"America? How could the boy possibly have gotten to America?" Sirius, though hopeful, had always been a little skeptical of Harry's survival. As much as he hoped it was true, he didn't want to be grasping something that may not even exist.

"He wanted to get as far away from Voldemort as possible. Apparently far enough away was America." The group shared a light laugh

"Alright, well if your assumptions are correct then where exactly in America are we going to?" Asked the potions master.

"Muggle Boston."

"Muggle? He was raised by Muggles?" An outraged cry came from many in the group

"We can't jump to conclusions about Harry's life yet. His core seems more developed then the someone who had repressed their magic all their lives, but I can't be sure." Dumbledore walked around his desk and joined the group in the middle of his office.

"Can we stop asking questions that we can't answer until we actually find Harry?" Draco was a combination of excited, anxious and grumpy that led to the little patience he had being thrown out the window.

"Young Malfoy is right, I suggest we join hands and I will apparate us to the correct location."

Emotions swirled around the room, whether hopeful or doubtful, everyone knew that within the day they would find out if the boy that had put all their hopes into was alive or had been killed all those years ago.

The group of Wizards landed in a back alley, the closest Dumbledore could bring them to Harry without getting them caught by muggles.

"Where are we?" Asked Severus

"I believe we're near a school." Responded Dumbledore

"Harry's in school? But it's July!" Cried Draco, never understanding why anyone would want to be in school longer then necessary.

"Maybe he actually enjoys learning." Mumbled the potions professor, someone who had watched countless students pass through his class without really caring about the knowledge he could potentially pass down to them.

"Well, if he's in a school we can't all just barge in. Draco, you up for this?" Asked Lucius, having full confidence in his son.

"Of course, but how will I know when I find Harry?" Draco was a little nervous about the idea of walking into a school full of muggles, not like they could hurt him, not with his wizarding superiority. But he was still nervous.

"Just look for someone who looks like James and Lily. Good luck!" Sirius transfigured Draco's robes into a pair of clean jeans and a dark green button down shirt. He gave Draco a quick thumbs up and pushed him out of the alley.

'Bastard' Though Draco, having to react quickly without bumping into the constant stream of muggles that seemed to always be on the street.

Draco walked up the stairs and into the school. The school was basically empty, since most of the student population shared Draco's sentiments about school and were enjoying their summer.

Draco wandered the halls, pausing next to a large window that looked out into a small court yard. Under the shade of a small oak tree, Draco saw a boy that looked about his age reading under the tree. Draco couldn't see his face but there was something about the boy that drew him to Draco. The dark, raven locks also reminded him of the few pictures he had seen of James. Come to think of it, the boy looked EXACTLY like James.

'That must be him!' Draco did a little happy dance before running down the stairs and slamming through the door that led to the courtyard.

Draco walked up to the young man, politely coughed and looked down.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco introduced himself to the boy.

Draco wasn't used to people ignoring him. Maybe rolling their eyes at his antics, but never not even bothering to look up.

"Excuse me! But I believe I was introducing myself to you, you rude prat!" Draco poked the raven haired beauty, seeming to startle the boy out of his concentration on his book.

"_I'm sorry, I was reading, what did you say?"_ Asked Justin, looking at the boy he did not recognize from class.

"Um, what are you doing with your hands?" Draco couldn't fathom why someone would be using their hands to communicate, when they had a perfectly good mouth.

"_I'm deaf. How else do you expect me to talk?_" Justin didn't get how someone could be so ignorant, especially since they were at the largest school for the deaf in Boston.

"You..can't...talk?" Draco was almost horrified at the thought.

"I can talk." Responded Justin out loud and uncomfortably. He never liked using a voice he had never heard.

"Oh Gods! This can't be happening! Deaf? That's worse then being muggle! How the hell could this have happened?" Cried the overreacting blonde, missing the daggers that Justin was glaring at him.

"There is nothing wrong with being deaf." Came Justin's gargled response. While understandable, his voice was still raw from disuse and words didn't completely form, since he had no idea what they sounded like. Speech therapy had gotten him pretty far, but he knew that when someone talked to him, they would always know that something was different about him.

"Oh, no, um, I'm sorry?" Draco said slowly and loudly, so the boy that couldn't possible be the Savior could understand him.

"Loud and slow won't make me hear you." Laughed Justin, he had always thought hearing people had the funniest way of communicating with the deaf.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. You can't possibly be the person I'm looking for." Sighed Draco, he had been so sure that this boy was Harry.

"Who are you looking for?" Asked Justin, trying to think of who this boy could be looking for.

"No one a muggle like you could find." Sighed Draco, turning around to return to the group and inform them that Harry couldn't possibly be here.

"Muggle? You are a wizard?" Justin had only met a few other wizards in his life. Very few witches and wizards who were born deaf or became deaf actually stayed deaf. With a combination of spells and potions, most hearing impairments could be solved and cured. But Justin's parents were both muggle born and born into deaf families. While they themselves were not deaf, they had been raised in deaf culture and didn't see being deaf as a handicap, but a way of life. When they had adopted Justin they had known Justin was both magical and deaf, but they never saw it as something that needed to be cured. So, they allowed him to learn in both magic and muggle ways. During the year he went to the Boston School for the Deaf, so he would be able to have peers that he could communicate with and connect with. During the weekends and afternoons, he had a private magical tutor that taught him anything he would have learned at any magic school.

"Wait, you know what a muggle is?" Draco was not expecting for the boy to grab his arm and turn him around, where he could now look into the greenest orbs he had ever witnessed.

"I am a wizard! My parents are muggle born, I mean my adopted parents." Justin had never met another wizard his own age before.

"This can't be happening. So you are a wizard, and you're adopted?" Draco was almost dreading the answer.

"_yes" _Justin signed, forgetting who he was talking to.

"Then my friend, my name is Draco Malfoy and I believe that you are Harry Potter."

End Ch 1

I hope everyone likes it! An abrupt ending, but I needed to end this chapter at some point! Tell me what you think of it :)

Iri


End file.
